The White Rose Cometh
by Commander Ghost
Summary: Ruby is being interrogating by Weiss on why she was staring at her during port's class however the answer she get's is a bit more shocking. White Rose One-Shot!


**My attempt at a White Rose One-shot! Hope you enjoy! also...DAMN YOU ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER AND YOU'RE HORRIBLE PUNS AS MISTER FREEZE! DAMN YOU!**

* * *

Today was going to be difficult day for ruby; it was probably going to be more difficult than anything she has ever faced and what made it worse was that she had no experience in dealing with a situation like this and what made it worse made things even more complicated.

She had a crush on Weiss and to add insult to injury, she was sitting on her crushes bed with said crush interrogating her on why she had been staring at her during Ports lectures.(even though they weren't really learning anything regardless)

"Well are you going to answer me?!" Weiss yelled, causing ruby to break from her train of thought and looked at the heiress, she broke eye contact and looked around the room and what made the situation worse was that Yang and Blake were at the library studying(How Blake convinced her to do that, she'll never know) so she couldn't get them to help her out.

"Are you even listening to me you dolt?!" Weiss yelled again.

"I am…" Ruby said hesitantly, Weiss took a deep breath and calmed down she knew yelling was not going to get her an answer and all she was doing was making ruby more nervous.

"Alright, Ruby please tell me why you were staring at me during ports class." She said more calmly, Weiss had noticed Ruby had been doing this for a while and she just assumed ruby was dazing off however this continued for a few more weeks and when Weiss noticed it today that's when she knew there was more to this.

"I can't..." Ruby said in a whisper, Weiss looked at ruby, she had her head hung low like she was a puppy who had just gotten in trouble.

"Why not? Ruby you can tell me, I'm your partner aren't I why won't you tell me?" She asked a little bit hurt that ruby wouldn't tell her.

"Because you'll hate me if I do…" Ruby said, Weiss' eyes widened at what ruby just said and did her best to stay calm, why would she think she would hate her if she told her?

"Ruby look at me." Weiss said, Ruby reluctantly lifted her head and looked at her crush.

"Ruby, I made you a promise to be the best partner I can be and whatever you think I will hate you for I won't." Weiss said with smile.

"But this is something that you WILL hate me for..." Ruby said almost into a whisper.

"Ruby, I won't hate you so please..." Weiss said.

Ruby didn't know what to do if she tried to lie, Weiss would see through it.

"...Tell me..."

Ruby didn't know what to do, she could tell Weiss and end up losing her or she could run and hopefully prolong what would happen.

"...What's wrong?"

In a flash of rose petals, Ruby ran straight for the door however Weiss anticipating this created a glyph to block the door and when Ruby hit it she bounced off it and fell on her back, ruby got up and Weiss gave her a look that said 'nice try.'

Weiss pointed to her bed and ruby reluctantly went towards it and sat back down and Weiss kept the glyph up so her partner would not try and escape again.

"Ruby…please just tell me." Weiss said, Ruby's heart started beating faster and faster.

"You'll hate me if I tell you…" Ruby said again. "Why would I hate you?" Weiss asked again.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Ruby yelled causing Weiss' eyes to widen at what ruby said, she loved her?

"What?" Weiss asked.

"It's because I love you, you'll hate me because I love you and I know I shouldn't because you're the heiress to the "Schnee Dust Company" and you'll never fall for someone like me..." Ruby said and luckily for her Weiss didn't hear what she said because she was too busy thinking about what was just said to her.

 _'She loves me…how can she love me…all I have done to her in the past is berate her and be mean to her and here she is now confessing she loves me…'_ Weiss thought to herself, When she looked back towards her partner she noticed she was gone and there were rose petals with what looked like tear on them, she looked towards the door to see it open and she realized she accidentally dropped the glyph.

"Dammit!" Weiss cursed to herself, she ran out the dorm room into the hall way screaming her partner's name.

* * *

Weiss had searched the entire school for ruby and much to her dismay could find her, she was now heading back to the dorm to ask Yang on any ideas on where she could be, when she reached the dorm room she was immediately bombarded by Yang with questions.

"Where is ruby?" yang asked.

"That is what I'm trying to figure out." Weiss said. "Why? What happened?" yang asked.

"I told ruby to tell me why she was staring at me and she told me she couldn't because she thinks I will hate her." Weiss explained and apparently it didn't help at all because Yang's eyes turned from lilac to red.

"What did she tell you?!" Yang asked her voice began to rise from anger.

"She told me she loved me." Weiss answered.

"AND YOU TURNED HER DOWN!" Yang screamed and now Weiss was mad. "I DID NO SUCH THING, SHE RAN AWAY BEFORE I CAN EVEN RESPOND TO IT! NOW IF YOU'RE DONE BEING IN OLDER SISTER MODE, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE SHE COULD BE!" Weiss yelled back shocking the blonde.

"Roof" Blake said from her bed. "She usually goes to the roof when she wants to be alone." Blake explained and Weiss nodded and ran off after her leader.

"Why did you tell her?" Yang asked shocked by Blake telling Weiss where she might find ruby.

"Because ruby ran off before Weiss had a chance to answer believing Weiss was going to hate her but if you think about it if Weiss went as far as to search for ruby then maybe Weiss will recuperate those feelings." Blake explained.

"Do you really believe that the Ice Queen will return her feelings?" Yang asked her partner.

"Only one way to find out, Come on they might want the dorm room to themselves in order to fix things and I think us being here might do more harm than good." Blake said.

"Where do you want to go?" Yang asked.

 _'I'm probably gonna regret saying this…'_

"How about we go to juniors club." Blake said with a half forced smile.

"Are you sure? You don't like drinking." Yang said shocked by her partners' suggestion. "I'll make an exception."

* * *

When Weiss reached the entrance to the roof she stopped herself and began pondering on what she would say to her leader, she took a deep breath and opened the door to the roof and what she saw made her heart sink to her stomach, On the floor was a sleeping ruby in fetal position, Weiss walked over to ruby and noticed there were tear streaks on her face.

"She cried herself to sleep..." Weiss mumbled to herself, she carefully lifted up her leader bridal style and headed back to the dorm room. When they reached the dorm room Blake and Yang were gone, Weiss brought ruby to her bed and set her down on it and she sat down next to ruby and simply waited for her leader to wake up.

* * *

 **(An Hour Later)**

Weiss heard a groan and she looked behind her to see ruby waking up. She turned to face Ruby and spoke. "Ruby..." When Ruby heard her name and more specifically Weiss voice she let out a squeak of surprise and sat up.

"OH...UM...h-h-hey w-w-Weiss" Ruby stuttered, Weiss smiled at ruby's nervousness. "Hi ruby." She said. "What happened?" she asked. "I found you on the roof and brought you back to the dorm room so we can talk." Weiss explained and she noticed Ruby flinch at the last part of the sentence.

"O-o-oh what d-d-do you want to talk about?" Ruby asked reluctantly and Weiss knew she was scared. "About what you told me earlier." She said.

"Weiss, I'm really sorry about it and I know you don't like me that way, how about we just forget about it and-Mmph" Ruby was cut off by Weiss pressing her lips against hers, Ruby froze entirely but soon kissed her crush back.

 _'Oh my god!Oh my god!Oh my god! It's happening! It's happening!'_ Ruby thought to herself, Weiss put her hands on Ruby's shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed deepening the kiss, Weiss eventually broke this kiss much to a flustered Ruby's dismay.

"Do me a favor next time and wait for a response before running away when telling me something as important as this, Okay?" Weiss said and all Ruby could do was nod.

 _'I can't believe this is actually happening.'_ Was all Ruby thought to herself before Weiss kissed her again.


End file.
